Deenie Finds Her Voice
by Katie Darren
Summary: After four years of suffering in silence, Deenie Fenner tells her mother and her Aunt Rae that she doesn't want to be a model...
1. Deenie Expresses Her Feelings

This is my story after Deenie... Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Pop-Tarts. Disclaimer: I know Deenie's author writes Deenie's account in first person, but I thought I'd put a twist on that and write it like I was there...  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Deenie woke up, excited. This was the day the horrible brace was being taken off and she rushed downstairs, hair flying. "Mum, mum," she shrieked. "You know what day it is, don't you?"  
  
"Of course she does," Helen, Deenie's sister, said. "She's popped out to get Aunt Rae and Daddy home, and then we can all go to the clinic so you can be rid of it. Exciting, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Deenie said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helen asked, putting a Pop-Tart in the toaster. "Well, I guess mum should be here now..."  
  
"It's not that," Deenie lied. "Do one for me, will you? I'm starving. And I can finally be free of the devil."  
  
"The devil?" Helen asked, puzzled.  
  
"The brace is the devil," Deenie exclaimed.  
  
The door opened then, and Aunt Rae rushed in. "Deenie, dear, I've contacted six modelling agencies and they all want to see you within a week...your mum thinks it's a good idea, don't you Thelma?"  
  
"Yes, it's a good idea," Deenie's mother agreed.  
  
"Not this again," Deenie said aggressively. "I don't want to be a model. I've been telling you and Aunt Rae that for ten years, ever since I was seven. Don't you get it?"  
  
Aunt Rae and her mother shrugged.  
  
"Modelling is stupid, silly, and I hate it. I want to do something with my life, be somebody. Get a degree," Deenie snapped. "I'm seventeen and I think I can do what I want to do now."  
  
"Well, I suppose you can," Aunt Rae said. 


	2. Shocked Into Submission

CHAPTER TWO 

"Deenie, you want to be a model don't you?" Thelma, her mother, snapped. "I shall not listen to this talk. It's all because you're excited about getting free from that brace. The brace started it."

"No, Mum, I started it," Deenie yelled at the top of her voice, shocking everyone in the room.

Helen picked at a loose piece of wallpaper.

"It's true, Thelma, I remember when Deenie came up to me and told me that she really didn't want to be forced into doing what models have to do," Aunt Rae said. Deenie smiled.

"If I can get a degree, first my exams that enable me to get one, and take a gap year I will get you the best gift ever for your birthday," she told her mother. "I mean, if you allow me to do what I want."

Thelma bit her lip. "I don't know, Deenie. Ever since you were born and I saw your face I kept telling myself that one day you would be famous."

"There's a diamond necklace in the window of your favourite shop, and whatever it costs I will buy it if you let me do this," Deenie tempted. "I will still be famous. I want to be famous."

"I suppose you want to act," Thelma whispered.

"No, I want to be a singer," Deenie said, holding out her hand. "Shake hands with me, it will guarantee you that necklace. I really want to make something of my life. Be myself. Do you have a problem with that?"

Helen was smiling. Helen had always known that one day Deenie would stand for what she believed in.

Today, Deenie had done her proud.

"Let me tell you my plan," Deenie said, her eyes obtaining that blue sparkle almost every person she had met admired. "I want to do a degree in Music, then singing lessons. Then maybe study at the Music University in Leeds."

"All the big record companies search there," Helen supplied, information flowing from her mouth. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to study there too, as her singing was cool and confident as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah, and I so want this chance," Deenie muttered.

Aunt Rae opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Sweetheart, please reconsider this matter," Thelma hissed.

"No, I'm going to do it, and that's final," Deenie snapped. "My modelling days are over. Not that I had any, of course."

She stalked to the door, and rushed out. Helen grabbed the back of her jumper. "Hey, I just want to say well done."

Deenie's feet slipped. Every pair of eyes in the room were on her, as she got to her feet. "Pretend you didn't see that, please. Now, I'm going to pursue my dreams. Do not try and stop me."

Thelma fainted.


End file.
